Stranded
by Ruth Lechner
Summary: AU. Tallera from two part episode "The Gambit". Tallera, after serving aboard the mercenary ship for years, is stranded upon a deserted island reminiscent of Earth's tropics. Tallera/OC girlxgirl Vulcan/Human pairing threeshot, T for mention of masturbation, but not actually done
1. Chapter 1

This is a girlxgirl story. Needless to say, you may read but if you don't like, please refrain from telling me about it. Girlxgirl pairings are as common as boyxgirl pairings and boyxboy pairings. Telling me is illogical, and furthermore, I don't care.

Synopsis/Plot/Summary: AU. Tallera, after serving aboard the mercenary ship for years is stranded upon a deserted island reminiscent of Earth's tropical islands. Tallera/OC girlxgirl Vulcan/Human pairing

Brief background (SPOILER ALERT!):

Tallera is from TNG's two part episode 'The Gambit'. She is quite pretty. She infiltrated the mercenary ship masquerading as a Romulan mercenary (so she's got the forehead ridge). She's part of an extreme isolationist movement on Vulcan where they believe that "contact with other races has polluted Vulcan culture, and advocates complete isolation from other races … to protect Vulcan purity". She's been looking for ancient Vulcan artifacts, mainly, the Stone of Gal (sp? Maybe it's 'Gol'). I will not be touching Tallera's political views, so this is just background stuff to know.

I'm a diverse writer. I've wanted to write a girlxgirl story for some time. It's my first one. I saw Tallera and thought it was a good opportunity. All Romulans/Vulcans deserve some love. And Tallera in particular is strong, independent, clever, intelligent, pretty, and makes her own decisions. I'm also going to make an OC worthy of her. But it is a romance fic so there won't be a lot of unnecessary stuff. There will be fluff. But yeah, an OC female/woman who is also a strong woman, which I've found on top of everything else the story is is under-represented in the FF community as a whole. There needs to be more of this good stuff. When you love something, there's just got to be good stories about it!

This is supposed to be short, a three-shot at most, I'm thinking.

I've only realized now, that it's written and finished, that I've had them kissing like humans do, and never like Vulcans do. I won't go back and change it.

I also feel compelled to say, that both Tallera and my OC work and dabble in environments and habits that are not okay - stealing, smuggling, etc. These are crimes and are illegal. Don't try it at home. I do not endorse it.

Story Begins:

Chapter One:

The sun shone down on the golden sand. Waves lapped at the shore, vacillating lazily. Palm trees and vegetation was like a wall running along the stretch of the beach. Tallera looked upon the Terran island, her black boots sinking slightly into the sand, mind thinking. Once the shuttle was no longer on fire, they'd gather the supplies that survived the wreckage.

OOO

It had taken only seconds but now they were stranded here. Once crash landing, Tallera looked at the gauges of the computer. It htook a split second to leap out of her seat and evacuate the shuttle, raising her voice to the hurry the other evacuating pilot,

"Get out!"

Tallera's feet sunk into the ground outside as she landed. According to her calculations, her co-pilot had to hurry or they would be too late. Tallera just glimpsed her from the shuttle doorway just a hairsbreadth too late and Tallera had to yank the cloth of her shoulder and _throw _the girl out a safe distance. A split second later the shuttle was on fire. Tallera was pushed back from the force, and she realized why the ground was so squishy. Sand.

The top hatch of the shuttle blew off and fell distantly into the turquoise sea. Dispassionately, Tallera said,

"It's useless."

OOO

So Tallera surveyed her surroundings to gain her bearings. The figure lying in the sand sat up, dusting off her hands, and stood. She walked up and joined her ship-mate, also looking about. They both looked at one another, seeing they both made the same conclusion that it was like a Terran island, and that neither of them knew what planet they were on. At least it was 'M' class.

"Thank you, Tallera." The co-pilot said in her natural soft voice. For being aboard Barran's mercenary ship, the girl looked and acted nothing like a mercenary. But she'd been recruited aboard the vessel by Barran because she was an expert smuggler. Her voice became more authoritative as she dispassionately gazed at the distant shoreline. "When the fire goes out we'll salvage what we can."

Tallera nodded, her thoughts on the same track.

"Agreed."

OOO

Getting a fire started was easy when night fell. The emergency kits were still intact off the stolen shuttle. Good thing circumstance had gotten them to steal it from a legit source.

Tired and frustrated, the two women, Vulcan and Human, sat around the fire on the shore, staring into the flames.

"Do you think Barran will find us?" The human woman asked.

"No," Tallera said. "He'll think we're dead for sure on that last mission. It would have looked like we never made it out."

"At least we don't have to answer to him anymore," Tallera spied that she rubbed the pain-control device on the side of her neck, and although she impassively said nothing and stared back into the fire, she inwardly agreed.

The human lifted her chin to the starry sky and sighed, hands on her knees that were out in front of her, saying something that was on both their minds,

"Tomorrow we'll search for food and explore the area. I think we can go ahead and try to put the shuttle back together perhaps."

Tallera nodded.

"Agreed. But it is illogical to assume we can restore the shuttle."

"Establish communications, then. Perhaps. Find out what sector we're in."

Tallera blinked in her usual quick way at her human companion, who had laughed. A joke, she surmised. Then she understood. Tallera then said nothing to argue against her statement. The human was a phenomenal engineer. They then decided to get some shut eye. They lay down on the sand, for the gentle breeze was a comfortable temperature, for the human anyway, to be in without shelter. Tallera, tired from the day, shut her eyes, knowing rest would bring tomorrow swifter.

When her companion's voice abruptly broke the silence, Tallera's eyes snapped open in annoyance.

"Is it too cool for you?" came her companion's caring voice.

Tallera's body was only slightly tense - which was a great indicator of her frustrated, tired emotional state. Her companion continued.

"Because Vulcan is so hot... and you must like hot temperatures. Vulcan and Human physiology is different... Is it too cold for you? It's fine for me, but is it cold for you?"

Tallera closed her eyes, touched by her companion's thoughtfulness and concern.

"No."

Amanda said no more. She shifted, not insulted by Tallera's curtness, and slept.

OOO

Tallera stomped back to the shuttle calmly after her perimeter search, her arm on the phaser strapped to her side. Her pretty brown eyes spied the stationary shuttle nose deep in sand, and her eyes continued their scan out into the sea. Her eyes snapped back to the shuttle when it burst into flames again.

"Amanda!" Her cry was illogical, and wouldn't carry to anyone in the shuttle. Tallera raced faster than she ever had to the burning vehicle where flames were climbing out the top. Panting, she looked through the hatch, helpless. That was it. It was over for Amanda.

The Vulcan heard a blow of breath like someone blowing out a birthday candle, and the sound was so out of place of the burning fire Tallera moved to the other side of the shuttle to investigate. There, standing by the burned-brown wall of the hull, her feet by the line of the sea, was Amanda with a circuit board and a screw driver in her hand. She looked up at Tallera.

"I salvaged everything we needed, anything of use. This is the communications panel." She slightly motioned to the board in her hands. "It's workable. Just'll take some time." Tallera deduced that the fire was not deliberate then, but an inevitability. Her visage calming, Tallera stood in a calm manner, rather than the 'ready for anything' stance she had had a moment ago.

"Very good."

Amanda turned a cheeky smile onto her companion, and 'heh'ed in a way only she did that Tallera had witnessed. It wasn't cocky or arrogant, but it was just a cheerfulness, an optimism in this situation that Tallera found she needed, before the brown haired human looked back to her work. The disarming optimism, the cheerfulness, and the smile turned towards her... Tallera found it was... favorable, on the human.

OOO

After working from the early hours of dawn to approximately midday, both women decided to take a lunch break. Tallera had been working to establish an understanding of the island they were on, while Amanda worked with salvaging what she could from the shuttle. Given that they didn't know how they they would be there, they needed all the technology they could.

"How is communications coming along?"

"Slow. I have to be... it's very tricky. Because I have no modern way of repairing the panel, I have to improvise. Also, all the sand around here, the grains get into the circuits..." She shrugged a shoulder, her elbow on her knee and the other in front of her. "I won't bore you," Tallera wasn't an engineer. "But basically I think it's do-able, but it'll be patchy. Still, don't get your hopes up."

Tallera nodded. Her head had been turned to Amanda while Amanda had spoken, and respect and admiration were clear in her eyes.

"Alright." She then relayed that there was nothing of note on the island, although there was a water source and very small rodent like animals, as well as a variety of fruit and berries. The place was completely uninhabited. "I suggest we trek to the water source. It should take approximately two days." Amanda didn't know how Tallera knew how to track, but she nodded in agreement silently. "There's nothing for us left here, right?"

Amanda looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. The shuttle's just a useless hull now." She looked past Tallera, who was staring at her, to the shuttle that was still on fire. "It's amazing it's lasted this long. I wonder when it'll put out..."

Amanda turned her head away back to her lunch and ate. Tallera noticed, that in the wind, Amanda's hair blew slightly in a distracting way. It would make the locks dance rhythmically in a way that the woman probably didn't know was attractive. Her beautiful light brown hair, coupled with her pretty brown eyes, made Tallera think that Amanda was an attractive human specimen.

OOO

Tallera had always been Amanda's favorite aboard Barran's ship. They picked her up on Menda II, a moon colony. She'd been on other ships, met many, many people in her line of work, but none like Tallera. She and Tallera worked well together. It was an instant mutual attraction, respect and admiration. They were always professional to one another, and Amanda liked to think that she'd found a friend in the Vulcan. It was obvious to the rest of the ship that the two fit well together professionally. They led away teams together or talked on their spare time, even though Barran used Amanda's engineering capabilities to his benefit and Tallera was his second in command, needed on the bridge. There was an ease between the two of them, and a respect for boundaries. Neither of them pushed the other. They admired each other, and respected their capabilities and strengths.

OOO

They figured out soon that their estimation of noon wasn't really noon. Hours later the heat on the island reached its pinnacle, and Amanda was panting and sweating behind Tallera as the Vulcan led their two-woman party through the dense jungle.

"It's so hot," Amanda said, not as a complaint, but with the tone of observation, as she pushed some sweat off her slick forehead. Sweat pushed into the fabric of her clothes at her chest and arms, and she stopped for a second to take a breath. The jungle made the air so humid. Tallera, however, seemed in her element. Every pore in her body was at ease. When she heard the now-familiar crunch of footsteps behind her cease, she stopped to turn around, but Amanda had begun again and was closing the short gap. "At least," She said, pushing a vine out of the way of her head. "In winter, we'll just stay in the jungle all the time."

A smirk formed in the corner of Tallera's mouth at her companion's observation. Although it spoke of forethought and optimism, something about it was still amusing. She knew that she was being serious, and found it admirable. Even when Amanda was being humorous, Tallera liked it. Tallera liked Amanda very much, ever since the moment both women met.

They stopped for a breather. Both of them had enough provisions to get themselves to the water source. They sipped water, and Amanda more like drank hers quickly. Tallera noticed, and with her thumb wiped some sweat off her slightly perspiring jaw. The skin was wet under her hand.

"Don't drink too quickly." The words were softer than Tallera's usual tone. Something about the act, and how close they were sitting, and the intimacy of Tallera's attention made the moment intimate. The two treked on once they gained some energy.

OOO

"Hey, look! It's a waterfall!"

Tallera hung back, surveying the area. She shook her head.

"This is not the water source I had in mind."

"Well, who cares? Let's drink!"

Tallera held out an arm when Amanda made to pass her, and the human stopped. She had to make sure Amanda was safe.

"This water isn't safe." She elaborated. Amanda looked at Tallera wonderingly, wondering how she could know that. Tallera saw this in the corner of her eye, and tapped the side of her nose. Amanda nodded mutely, once again looking about. "There _is _a safe water source miles from here."

She expected her human companion to complain or whine, but she said nothing as they crunched through the soft brush with Tallera leading the way. Commendable, she thought. For a human.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way to the water source and decided to make camp near it indefinitely.

Camping on the shore, the air was much cooler. They ate in companionable silence, food that Amanda had caught from rock pools while Tallera took stock of their supplies. The evening was going to set in soon. The water from the water source was excellent and clean.

Over time Tallera and Amanda got to grips with the island they were now living on. They built a permanent shelter and had a food and water system going. Life was comfortable, for being nomadic and without the technology they were both used to. It was better than both had hoped for, and they were happy.

Both women worked well together. Tallera almost couldn't believe she'd work so well, especially in tense, unfamiliar situations, with a human. But the evidence was there. The communication panel Amanda got up and running. She managed to route it to send out signal bursts into the air so any ship passing the planet would pick it up. Day to day, Tallera and Amanda had their own separate tasks and duties. Sometimes they switched it around, to keep things interesting. The flow was ever harmonious and fluid between them. There were hardly any fights or arguments, and even they were calmly debated. Neither one was leader or follower, they both had role of leader and role of follower in different situations. They worked well together.

Amanda came out of their sturdy, well built shelter and walked over to Tallera to help her bring in the berries and fruit she'd collected. Tallera didn't need help, but found that Amanda always offered. She gave her half and they treked over sand on a slight uphill gradient to their shelter. Tallera was at home in the sand, like her native planet. Amanda had first been awkward and not sure quite what to do with herself, but she slowly grew comfortable around it. Alternately, Tallera was not comfortable in the water, and stayed away from it. Amanda had to find protein for them in the rock pools or the shallows. Tallera under normal circumstances would not eat it, but there was no other source of protein on the island, so it was logical to consume it for survival. Tallera preferred it to be small animals in abundant number, with a shorter life span and thus populated quickly than the small Terran animals on the island itself. Amanda confessed to being a vegetarian herself - a decidedly... humane decision in her life of living outside the law. She said she'd just seen too much, she didn't want to then eat meat on top of it all - but also ate the animals only for protein. She always thanked them for giving up their life for her and the Vulcan. Tallera observed this ritual of hers one evening, and did not comment, but found it fascinating and noble. Humane, in the sense that only humans could exemplify. They had a side to them that was very benevolent and noble.

"I am curious," Tallera began. "How one with a personality such as yours becomes a smuggler."

Amanda shrugged that evening, staring at the stars with her arms behind her head, their backs on the sand.

"Grew up poor, homeless. Had to make a life for myself. People wanted things and I could get it for them. I worked my way up, and," She scratched her cheek. "I was finally able to travel and make a life for myself." Tallera could see from the discomfort on her face that she did not like what she did. The Vulcan female turned her head back to look at the stars (she herself found it a pointless act, but she did it because the Terran liked to do it with her). She greatly respected in Amanda that she had done what she needed to.

Amanda meanwhile stared at Tallera. Tallera was so pretty. It was obvious to anyone who met her. But Amanda found herself wanting to touch Tallera - wanting to touch the lipstick on her lips, wanting to touch that glossy, ravens wing hair, feel her beautiful skin. She didn't know when these desires that sprung up, some point of being on Barran's ship but she hadn't quite noticed it.

OOO

Tallera came to stand near Amanda, who was looking at what she was looking at but with her arms crossed and a dark frown in her brow. Tallera's own visage was impassive, and found her hand made its way to the small of the smaller woman's back. Amanda noticed, but was thinking too business-like about whatever that thing was further down the stretch of the beach to notice it.

Both of them had fashioned clothes from their old ones to deal with the higher temperatures of the day some time ago. Amanda had shed more than Tallera for the purposes of keeping cool. Tallera could stand her dark, heavy clothes because she was Vulcan. Amanda was no means too liberal - she showed no cleavage or backside. She just shed the arms and any unnecessary layers. Her pants went to a flattering point, in Tallera's opinion, lower than mid thigh but higher than just above the knee.

Amanda turned away first, walking back. Tallera turned from where she had been staring analytically at the phenomenon. She found her gaze distracted by the drift of Amanda's hair in the wind, and the natural sway of her hips.

"Where are you going?"

Amanda turned to her and it seemed all was well with her, with her unlocked brow and cheerful disposition.

"Just inside," She called gently back.

Tallera had expected her human companion to break down, have an emotional catastrophe after being marooned on the island. For how well they worked together on Barran's ship, she was human and Tallera had been waiting for the inevitable moment when she would just crack under the pressure. When Amanda turned away and went inside, Tallera had expected this to happen. But when she turned around, happy and cheerful, Tallera felt a sense of pride and admiration in her chest. She found herself nodding her head to herself with a slight smile on her face. Yes, the human female was very tough. A worthy companion, she thought. She of course had times where she got tearful and sad, and she was open about this with Tallera, but after light tears she'd lift and bounce back. At this display of inner strength this time, Tallera was forced to admit to herself that she very, very much liked Amanda indeed.

OOO

Tallera and Amanda had begun sleeping closely for some time. The two used to sleep apart, but once they built their shelter, with their mind on other things so they didn't really know when it began, and some nights it would be cool, they found they often slept together. Eventually it turned into every night and it became routine. Amanda would wake up and they'd be holding each other, or the Vulcan woman's arm would be around her waist, or vice versa, or both. Amanda didn't think it was weird - they worked together, they held mutual respect and admiration for one another. Now they were surviving together and it just strengthened their bond.

It was one such morning that Amanda naturally woke up at dawn. She felt Tallera's customary arm around her, her own side pressed into their floor comfortably, and just listened to Tallera's soft breathing at the back of her neck. She found it soothing. Slowly, trying not to disturb Tallera, Amanda got up and went out to hunt breakfast.

After wading in the shallows for half an hour, and thanking her catches for their bounty and sacrifice, she returned to the shelter to find Tallera up, and had made a fire for the morning.

They smiled towards one another when she approached. For Amanda it was a smile and for Tallera it was a quiet, small smile. Amanda cooked the food and they ate quietly.

Amanda looked up at Tallera at some point in their meal and blurted out,

"You're so pretty,"

Tallera smiled and chuckled at her food. It didn't have the full expression perhaps a human woman would give it, but it was enough emotion to be satisfactory to a Vulcan. In fact, Tallera was more animated than most Vulcans were, just by a little bit. She was just slightly more expressive.

Then she looked up, smile gone and looked at Amanda, her usual tick of her head and blink showing.

"Thank you." Her lips mouthed around the words slowly, and then held quiet. It was unlike what they usually did. Amanda observed it with fascination. Usually, when her head ticked and she blinked, she was being a sassy Vulcan, her lips would remain just slightly parted while she listened or after she spoke. Now, her purple hued lips were full and quiet. Amanda had a strange sense of pleasure, and a sense that the reaction was a good thing on the Vulcan's part. She could sense the appreciation was sincere, and somehow the sincere reaction greatly pleasured Amanda.

OOO

Tallera grabbed her by the mouth and kissed her. Amanda moaned. She had been desired by men, of course, but no kiss she had ever received gave Amanda such mind blowing pleasure as Tallera's. Her lips pressed so fully to hers, her hand stroked her jaw, and her lips were quite skillfull…

Amanda broke away and Tallera quickly blinked.

"What's wrong? This is how humans kiss, isn't it?"

"Yes, but, you're a touch telepath. Won't what I'm feeling be projected onto you? Don't you care about a sense of propriety?" As all Vulcans did.

"Sense of propriety, as you would say, 'went out the window'," She'd been picking up on Terran terms that Amanda would use. "If I cared about that, I would never have consented to sleeping skin-to-skin with you."

"Don't you have an arranged marriage back home?"

"I dissolved it many years ago."

Amanda was stumped. She had no idea what to say. She shifted her feet.

"I see."

Tallera smirked, but then the expression faded.

"Did you not like it?"

Amanda quickly jumped forward to be in the Vulcan woman's personal space.

"No! I..." They looked at each other, mirroring each other's stance. Amanda raised her hands to Tallera's curt and frugal neck, and leaned up to bridge the distance and kiss her. Tallera hugged her to her body. Amanda was surprised at how easy to was to kiss her. She'd been dreaming of it, and somehow thought a difficulty would be involved. But it was like breathing air, but pleasurable. Both women kissed several times. They touched each others hair and face.


	3. Chapter 3

Tallera had Amanda on her back in their shelter, kissing her, Tallera's arm around her waist. Amanda broke the fluid stream of kissing to turn her head to the side. Tallera got up a little.

Amanda sat up and went to go do something. They'd been on the island for two months now, and she had... needs. Her arousal was apparent to herself often. But there was basically no privacy and it didn't help that there was a girl she found so attractive nearby and that they would frequently kiss and touch and hold each other. The privacy hadn't bothered her before. She and Tallera were often doing things that kept them on different parts of the island. Amanda found herself slipping into the line of the jungle. She just wanted to get away for a little while.

She found herself coming upon their water source, but considered it too close to Tallera and continued treking. She was better adjusted to the heat than she had been, but it was still hot and she hadn't thought about it, but now it was making her arousal worse. It made her trek more ardent. The jungle was the only place to be away from Tallera so she could take care of it. There was another, small water source nearby where the water was clean but unfit to drink where Amanda would sometimes go to bathe and be alone. Usually she went in the sea, but that was at times where Tallera wouldn't see her naked.

OOO

Tallera liked Amanda very much. She liked the way she looked. She liked her personality. She liked her thought processes. Sometimes Amanda would get so hot she would sweat and her skin would smell so good. She couldn't resist touching and kissing her then. The Vulcan woman was quite surprised when Amanda had gone into the jungle and hadn't come back in a while. Sometimes she did that to bathe, she knew. There weren't very many secrets between them. And even if they tried, it was difficult because they were two people on one island. Something about today however didn't seem right. Amanda never bathed during the day.

Had Tallera chased her away? Had she perhaps been too aggressive? She worried, even though evidence suggested that Amanda reciprocated her feelings just as much as she did. She roughly sought out Tallera's affection and touch, and to touch her, the same amount as the Vulcan woman did for the human.

Lately Tallera had taken to rubbing her hips to the human's gently when she was on top of her. Maybe it was too much? Tallera went to investigate. It was only logical to apologize and keep the relationship between them smooth and healthy and feeling good. It would not do for one of them to be uncomfortable. But she knew Amanda, Amanda would have said something if she was uncomfortable.

OOO

Tallera found Amanda sitting naked in the pool of water, only her upper body visible from where she was standing. Although her hair ran like two rivers down her torso, she still covered her front with her arms.

Her voice, calm and mature, called to the Vulcan female from her distance at the bank as if it was all business,

"What do you need, Tallera?"

At Amanda's demeanor and tone, Tallera stance raised into an all business-like manner.

"I wanted to inquire after your health."

Amanda had not looked away from her yet, arms still folded around her, nodding maturely but not dismissively,

"I'm fine."

"You do not usually bathe at this hour, so I thought something was wrong."

Amanda was tempted to drop her arms just to make Tallera gasp or turn around or go away, but her arms wouldn't move when she tried. She was still so shy.

"...that touches me Tallera." She felt herself smiling. "I'm happy you care."

Tallera nodded. She turned to go, but then turned back around,

"So we are not at an emotional or physical impasse?"

Amanda thought of a formal way to reply when instead she really felt like laughing.

"We are in a state of equilibrium."

She wanted to burst out laughing as Tallera solemnly nodded and curtly turned and left.

OOO

Amanda walked back dry and in her clothes looking cheerful and upbeat - better than when she'd left. Tallera had been tending to something then when she saw her approach stood.

"I see you are in a better mood."

"Yes."

"Would you like to discuss what happened, then?" Tallera said snippily, head cocked and eyes blinking rapidly reminiscent of a nervous bird.

Amanda answered slowly, cautiously, not sure what she was talking about.

"Uh... what?" She inquired.

"I followed your scent of arousal until I found you," Amanda's cheeks burned. "Then you come back looking satisfied. Am I to assume you spurn my touch only to handle it yourself?"

Amanda was lost. Her low 'what?' seemed to enrage Tallera.

"What you do with yourself is your business. But I appreciate in the future letting me know."

Slowly Amanda put two and two together and her face turned as red as a tomato. Tallera observed the colouring with interest and some surprise, the reaction disarming her. Amanda put her hands over her mouth and stepped back a little, flabbergasted.

"I... I was having a _cold_ bath!" She said, I indignant. "Not doing _that_!"

"Oh. I see." The sea roared next to them and a bird cried overhead. "I apologize."

"Yeah. You should."

Tallera cocked her head. Amanda brushed past her to their shelter.

OOO

Three days went past. Neither of them had bridged the uncomfortableness. Finally Tallera turned to her human companion and said,

"Enough. It is not logical to continue this course of action."

Amanda for a moment thought that she meant no more kissing or touching each other, and felt nervous.

"What?"

"Either we bridge this gap we have, or part completely. Live on separate sides of the island."

"You've always had a black and white mentality, Tallera, but isn't this a bit much?"

Tallera stepped forward.

"Become my bond mate. I declare, as humans would call, marriage. Do you accept or not?" Tallera came around and switched the communications panel off. "I don't fancy leaving this island anytime soon. And I want you as my bondmate. Either that, or we live separately."

Amanda stared at her, and Tallera felt nervousness begin to creep into her. But no, she stuck with her proposal. She wouldn't back out. She knew what she wanted.

"Tallera, all I want is you."

It took a moment, but a smile of happiness rose on Tallera's face.

They were bonded, and lived together happily ever after.


End file.
